1. Technical Field
This description generally relates to devices, systems, and methods for communicating with image-forming devices.
2. Background
Users often use image-forming devices to print text, graphics, photos, and other print jobs. To establish communications with an image-forming device, some systems implement device discovery, driver management, and universal plug-and-play. These systems discover devices on their local network. After receiving a selection of a discovered device, these systems obtain information about the selected device and search for a printer driver for the selected device, if an appropriate printer driver is not already installed. If a matching printer driver is found, these systems install the driver, create a print queue, and set the correct port. However, these systems may not work well for devices that do not operate in a typical desktop system.